


Insensitive – Consequences

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [22]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #AdultLawRusso, #TeenLawRusso, Affairs, Angst and Feels, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: There are always consequences to our actions.  Some things just can't be avoided, pushed away...people have feelings and you often hurt the ones you love.Chapter Song:  Insensitive - Jann Arden





	Insensitive – Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> My muse pestered me to write this all day! I am supposed to be writing HAPPY BEACH SCENES but she was not having it. So I never fight it and let her go! This one got to me pretty good. I had the real feels when writing this. ANGST!! Sniff!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, below as ALWAYS!!! I LOVE hearing from you!! You all ARE THE BEST!!! You keep me going and I am FOREVER SMILES because I know you!!

_How do you cool your lips, after a summer's kiss?_  
_How do you rid the sweat, after the body's bliss?_  
_How do you turn your eyes, from the romantic glare?_  
_How do you block the sound_  
_Of a voice you'd know anywhere?_

 

The phone on the nightstand rang.  It was a shrill sound in the dark cave of the room.  It had been quiet for about a couple of hours.  Heavy blinds drawn and the room was still black.  A hand reached over to pick up the phone, clicking on the bedside light.

“Yes.”

“Good morning, Mr. LaRusso.  This is the 5:30 wake-up call you requested.”

“Thank you.”

Daniel replaced the receiver.  He had been sitting up in the bed, one of the Hilton’s luxury bathrobes tightly knotted around him. He was looking down at the ring on his finger.  He twisted it back into its comfortable resting position, one where it had not moved from for years.

He looked down at the man sleeping soundly beside him.  He was facedown one arm hanging off the side of the bed, leg exposed, comforter barely covering his ass, his muscular back bare and inviting.  He looked the perfect picture of someone getting a good night’s sleep.  He was snoring softly, snorting every so often and repositioning.  Daniel watched him.  Memorizing his movements.  Remembering what they had done the night before, a flush of heat blushed his cheeks.

The man was like a furnace when he slept.  Daniel had to get up a couple of times to crank up the air, and then try to cover Johnny up while he slept.  He would eventually return to the position he was currently in, one of his hands restlessly searching for contact.  Daniel touched the back of his hand and it immediately settled.  He sadly smiled, the corner of his mouth turned downward.  This is what he asked for.  He finally had what he wanted.  Why did he feel so wrong?

Memories of a life they shared 34 years ago played on repeat in his mind.  He never liked how things had ended between them.  He never liked having to be torn away…against his will.  And then things just kept going like they went.  When he came back home, everything had changed.  It was different.  There was no Johnny Lawrence.  He had lost him.  He looked down.  What had been lost was now found.  But everything he had put together in his perfect life was coming unraveled at the seams.

He sighed and looked at the bedside clock.  He didn’t want to pick up his cellphone.  If he knew Amanda, there would be texts.  He felt the ever-encroaching tendrils of shame edging around his brain.  When he thought of his wife, it flared up white, blinding, poker hot.  If he could only sleep in peace.  If he could only go back in time.  If he could only…

 

“John…” He nudged his shoulder.

“Mmmfffrrh..go away…”

“John…you have to wake up now.”

“Don’t wanna…” He snored and rolled over comforter falling completely off and he lay there exposed and free.  His hand splayed across his lower abdomen his head burrowing deep into the comfortable pillow. 

Daniel bit his lower lip at the sight in front of him.  How easy it would be.  To start this morning off the way it should, waking him up to sex.  Being deep inside of his body, feeling the warm heat, that he had only a handful of times experienced when he practically had to beg Amanda to let him try.  She was good in bed, but she had her lines in the sand. 

“God…” He said giving in, if only for a moment…he slid his hand up the smooth chest and centered it over his heart.  His thumb brushed Johnny’s nipple until it hardened in the chilly room. His hand betrayed him moving lower down past his ribcage and rested on top of Johnny’s own.  He watched Johnny’s reactions and was pleased to see him stirring, letting him know he was…awake.  He stopped and then poked him in the side.

“Hey…what was that for?”

“You can’t fool me.”

“What gave it away...?”

“Do you have to ask?”

His hand dipped lower.  “Oh…well yeah…there’s that…”

Johnny flipped over and buried his face deep into Daniel’s hip, blocking out the annoying bedside lamp and he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist.  “What time is it?!”  He asked, his voice muffled.

“It’s time to get moving.”

“Why the hell for…check out usually isn’t until 11:30.”

“Are you forgetting what’s going on today?”

“Oh…shit…”

“Yeah…oh shit…”

“Can we cancel it?”

Daniel sighed and despite himself, began running his fingers through the blonde hair below. It was softer after a shower but still very messy.

“I can’t cancel everything…you know.”

Johnny sighed and rolled off of him leaning on an elbow and looking up at Daniel.  He had tried so hard to put off ‘the day after’ feelings and conversation.  Why was fate such a cruel and heartless bitch?  He decided to change tactics. 

He lifted himself up and began fingering the opening of Daniel’s robe.  Daniel had been staring off into space, in deep thought.  Johnny’s thumb brushed the slip of skin on Daniel’s chest behind the robe trying to raise his pulse. Daniel shifted slightly. He looked over at Johnny, his face expressionless.

“Hey…since I’m already… _up_ …do you mind maybe….giving me a hand?”

“Man…I haven’t heard a bad pick up line like that in a LONG time.” 

“Well you know how it is, LaRusso…I haven’t had much practice lately…how do you tell someone you just want them to shut up and fuck them?”

Daniel closed his eyes as the words hit him right in the pelvis which involuntarily thrust upwards.

“That will work.”

Johnny sat up and grabbed Daniel pulling him close and greedily going after his lips, kissing his mouth roughly.  Daniel whimpered softly trying to push back against his body, to slow him down, but there was a new heat and passion building in both of them and he gave up when he saw he was getting absolutely nowhere.  Johnny slid his hands inside of Daniel’s robe feeling the smooth planes of his chest.  He struggled with the knot.  “Damn it.” He said around Daniel’s tongue and Daniel tried as well to loosen it to quickly get out of the restrictions that kept them away from one another. 

Finally pulling it off, his arms immediately went around Johnny’s shoulders as Johnny pushed him back onto the bed and covered him with his body.  His hands were everywhere all at once.  He brushed them lower and lower, refusing to touch where Daniel wanted him.  Each time eliciting a heated moan and growl.

“Tell me you want me…” Johnny said kneading his shoulders like a cat.  He had begun rocking into Daniel’s hip, growing harder with each thrust. 

Daniel skated his hands up and down the lines of Johnny’s back and hips.  The rocking sensation was driving him on.  He wanted more…every voice inside of him screaming to be rational.  He shut them all off.  “Shut up!”

“What?? What did I say?”  Johnny stopped looking up at him.  He had found his favorite place where Daniel’s neck met his shoulder and was nibbling it just hard enough to get a reaction. 

“Not you…don’t stop….please...” Daniel sighed in desperation.  He tried to focus on what was happening to his body. He was beginning to tremble.  He started losing his focus and he knew what that meant.  “Damn it…”

Johnny looked at him confused at first.  Daniel lie there breathing hard, refusing to meet his eyes. He shifted his weight and looked down.  He chuckled softly and collapsed on top of Daniel, holding him tightly. 

“It’s ok…it happens.”  He lifted his head up, eyes full of mirth, kissing Daniel on the nose.

“Yeah…I stressed myself right into it.”

“You have a way of doing that…”

“I’m sorry…I just started thinking again…”

“You know what the best solution for that is…don’t!”  Johnny began mouthing kisses down his jawline. He smoothed his hands down Daniel’s chest, moving lightly to between his legs.  He swirled his fingers around his inner thighs.  Daniel closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 

“Shhhh…don’t think…relax.”

A tear formed in the corner of Daniel’s eye.  He couldn’t get the thoughts of his wife and kids out of his head.  He saw the years they shared between them and he knew he couldn’t tell her a lie. He knew she would figure it out and he was terrified of the consequences.  He shoved Johnny off of him.

“I can’t.”

“Well at least it waited till the morning…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your bout of consciousness.”

Johnny sat on the edge of the bed looking back at Daniel.  He was sitting on his side, hands on his knees trying to get control of his breathing. 

“That’s not fair.”

Johnny huffed a laugh.  “That’s rich…I’ll tell you what’s not fair…me getting thrown back into your life hoping there might be some kinda chance that we could pick up where we left off.  It’s just my shitty luck to find you married and happy. I should have never gone to pick up my car that day.”

“Did you expect me to wait for you?” 

Johnny looked back at him, hurt in his eyes, a sad pull at the corner of his mouth.  He didn’t say anything, just got up and started looking around for his clothes.

Daniel watched him suddenly feeling justified.  He shouldn’t have had to put his life on hold so that he could drag himself down to the level of the man beside him.  Johnny messed his own life up.  “Don’t turn this around on me.”

“I just want to know why…”

“Why what…” he sighed.

“Why you didn’t try….why things went the way they did….why did you do this to me?”  He whispered the last question, finally realizing he had blamed the man in front of him for the last 34 years of his life. 

“I knew it…I knew you would blame this all on me.” Daniel got up, knotting his robe again going around the room collecting his things. 

“I wasn’t the one who left.”  He stood in the middle of the room watching Daniel get his clothes from the dresser and start putting them on.  He paused.

“Things….just…they just have a way of happening.  We were young then.  We weren’t in control of anything.”

 “Are you in control now?”

“I think I’m better off…”

A laugh.  “Well if you’re ‘better off’ as you put it…why did you spend the night with me?  There must be some trouble in paradise.”

“You know what…I’m starting to think it was really against my better judgment.”

“Don’t you dare.”  Johnny came over and shoved Daniel’s arm.

“Hey…watch it.”

“Look at me! Don’t you fucking dare make a joke about what happened between us last night  You may be able to return to your life…your wife…(he said pointing at Daniel’s ring) and everything that goes with it…You’ve done nothing but give me false hope.  I go back to my shithole apartment…alone.”

“You’re not alone…John…” Daniel said not really wanting to finish the sentence. Johnny looked at him, incredulous as he said it. 

“So…what’s it gonna be…you’ll show up…from time to time…have a _chat_. Reminisce about the good old days, fuck me and leave?  I’m sorry…I don’t think I’m interested.”

“You better quit while you’re ahead.”

“I can guarantee I won’t see you within the span of two weeks. Let’s just call this what it is.  You wanted to see if you could do it…well…you did…bravo.”  He pulled out his flip phone and started punching numbers.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling a cab.”

“You don’t have to do that…I can take you home.”  Daniel said trying to reach for the phone.   

“I gotta lot of shit going on today…I think it’s best I get outta here and get ready.”

“At least have something for breakfast. And look…we can call a truce while you eat right?” 

Johnny looked at him. So much was said with his eyes.  Disbelief, hurt, longing…“I’m not hungry.”

“Well…at least let me take you home.  I got us here…you shouldn’t have to worry about how you get back.”

 

 _Oh, I really should have known_  
_By the time you drove me home_  
_By the vagueness in your eyes, your casual good-byes_  
_By the chill in your embrace_  
_The expression on your face, told me_  
_Maybe, you might have some advice to give_  
_How to be insensitive, insensitive ooh, insensitive_

The ride to Johnny’s apartment was laced with tension.  It was quiet in the car.  There was no music to sing to, there was no “real man” talk.  There were just two hurt individuals waiting for the other to speak.  Johnny sat in the passenger seat and studied his hands.  He didn’t look up only to point Daniel in the direction of his apartment. 

Daniel was driving one-handed, the other arm propped against the window and his forehead leaning against it.  He was getting a headache. 

“So…about the car.”  Johnny said when they were almost to his apartment.

“Look…don’t worry about the car…it’s yours ok?  I’ll go back to the office later and do some paperwork on it…I’ll call you when you can come in to sign.”

“Actually…I was going to tell you not to worry about it…something about you LaRussos…there’s always some kinda catch.  I think I’ll just take the bus from now on.”

Daniel started to say something…then stopped.  “Whatever.”

“I just don’t want any more strings attached.”

“Fine…Johnny…have it your way.” 

They pulled up to his apartment at about 7 am.  Daniel cut off the engine outside of the gate.  He waited.  Johnny’s eyes hardened.  He was waiting for something.  Anything.

“Well…I guess I’ll see you at the tournament today.” 

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other.”

“About Robby…”

“Look…I’m not gonna talk about my kid right now.  Ok. That’s the LAST thing I want to discuss.”

“Ok…ok…but I only wanted to tell you that you have a really great kid. I’m sorry you didn’t know he was training with me.  I’m sorry for a lot of things.”

“Shut up…LaRusso.  You seriously don’t know shit about anything.  And if you really want to keep digging this hole…keep going down the road you’re on.”  Johnny got out of the car and slammed the door.  He took off towards his apartment not looking back once as Daniel’s car pulled away from the curb. 

 

\-----

Daniel pulled up into his garage.  He cut the engine and sat in the front seat.  Both hands were on the steering wheel and he was gripping it with all of his remaining strength.  He wanted to scream.  His careful control was once again shattered and he knew he had no one to blame but himself.  He was so torn.  Sitting in the front seat he knew what waited for him in his house.  Stability…responsibility…family…home.  He knew what he had just left.  He left his happiness and his heart on the front step of a crappy apartment.  He left his soul hanging in the balance of both.  What was the right thing to do and what he knew was meant to spend the rest of his life doing. 

He opened the door to his home.  It was quiet inside.  No one had woken up yet.  Daniel tip-toed into the guest bathroom.  He needed to take a shower before everyone woke up.  Everything smelled like Johnny Lawrence.  His clothes…the few buttons missing from his shirt.  His pants where Johnny had put his hands, marking his territory on what he once called “his”.

_“This is mine.  It will always belong to me.”_

Daniel shuddered and removed his clothes.  He brought them to his nose and breathed deep.  He caught hints of the cheap cologne Johnny doused himself in and the lingering smell of beer.  All of this…was Johnny to him now.  “What am I doing?”  He said to his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were tired, close to tears.  He looked at his skin and remembered Johnny’s lips, his hand hovering over the spot on his neck where a small mark was the only visual reminder of their night together. 

He gripped the sides of the sink, warring within himself.  “I fucking want you…only you…ok?! Is that what you want to hear?!!”  He frowned at his reflection.  “Why didn’t you tell him?”  He grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and wrapped the clothes in them.  He needed to put them some place safe. 

He showered and wrapped a towel around his waist and moved on to the bedroom.  Amanda was still asleep on her side, facing away from him.  His side of the bed was empty.  It would be easy to slip in beside her and kiss her awake.  He eased himself under the covers, wet and naked…happy to be in the comfort of his own bed.  He wrapped his arms around Amanda from behind and buried his face into her hair.

\--------

“So…Is this the plan for the whole day?”

Daniel sat on one end of the couch.  He had woken up feeling no better than when he went to sleep beside his wife.  She had startled and settled back against him when he woke her up.  They fell back to sleep together, Amanda relieved that her husband was safe and home and alright.  “I’ve missed you.”

Now he looked up at her and over at his daughter.  He really had no want to leave the house today.  He didn’t want to deal with what he knew was waiting for him. 

She argued with him for a while telling him all the reasons why he needed to be there and then made threats about spending more of his money.  He sighed.  _‘Spend all you want…it’s better than the alternative.’_

“Everyone we know is going to be there.”

“It is the 50th anniversary.”

\-------

The tournament was brutal.  Daniel didn’t know how bad it was going to be having to deal with being in the same space with Johnny…who only a few hours ago, wrote him off.  He seemed to be back to his normal asshole self, throwing jabs in his face…the mock crane kick.  They looked at each other from across the room, Johnny daring him to come at him.  The smirk read… 'I’m out to hurt you…nothing personal.'  Daniel nodded returning his smile.  He just wanted it to be over with.  He accepted that he deserved whatever he got from that point on. 

\-------

 

_“Robby…I…I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s ok, dad..it’s ok…Let’s go Mr. LaRusso.”_

_“You got what you wanted, Johnny…you won…Congratulations.”_

 

“You know that’s a load of bullshit…right.”  Johnny said as Daniel turned to leave. 

Daniel turned around to face him.  He found it even more difficult to speak, after conceding victory to him.  It was one of the few totems of what held the rivalry together for so long.  If he didn’t have his karate victory to hold over his head, then what did he have to grasp hold of? It had become a legend.  A part of their story that everyone in the city knew about.  The story they told to the crowds.  It was enough to keep Daniel believing in it for years after. 

“Again…no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I can’t believe you don’t know anything about me, LaRusso...well of course I can…you never took the time to really know me.”

“I can’t do this now, Johnny.”

“Of course you can’t.  You’re scared.” He said it with no mocking, just matter-of-fact.

They stared at each other.  The seconds ticking by like hours. 

“I remember you once told me.  ‘I know what I want…do you?’ I’ve answered that question over and over in my head for years.  You knew when I had the answer.  You walked away.  Well I’m telling you now.  I know what I want. Nothing else matters.  Not Cobra Kai…not my son….not my life.  It doesn’t matter if I don’t have what I want.” 

Daniel swallowed hard.  He couldn’t deal with this right now.  He had too much to process.  He didn’t have the answers that he was seeking or that Johnny wanted to hear. 

“I…gotta get back to Robby…please can we just talk about this later.”  Daniel’s resolve was faltering again. Johnny forever knew how to get the results he wanted from him and he hated him for it…he hated himself.  He hated being confronted with the truth. His eyes pleaded for Johnny to take sympathy on him just once.

“Runaway…Danielle…” Johnny said a mixture of bitter teasing and breathy yearning.  He stepped toward Daniel and took his hand.  He gave him one more chance to come to a decision.

 _How do you numb your skin, after the warmest touch?_  
_How do you slow your blood, after the body rush?_  
_How do you free your soul, after you've found a friend?_  
_How do you teach your heart_  
_It's a crime to fall in love again?_

\-----

Much later that evening, Daniel opened the door to his home.  He was beat.  The day had worn him out in more than one way.  His brain was tired of running scenarios, making excuses, reasoning with himself…about everything.  He was proud to be opening up Miyagi-Do and that Robby was going to be his student.  The boy had so much potential…and now knowing that he was Johnny’s son, made him feel like a piece of Johnny would be with him always.  He smiled at the thought.  The boy reminded him an awful lot of his father, more than Daniel would like to admit.  He smiled a teary smile when he let the boy out at his own apartment. 

He called out for anyone who may have been around, announcing that he was home.

Amanda came around the corner from the kitchen.  Her eyes were red-rimmed and her make-up had run down her cheeks.  She was holding something in her hands.

“How…how could you, Daniel….”

“What…What Amanda…what’s going on?  What’s the matter?”  He approached her but she held out her hands in front of her.

“Don’t you dare come near me...Don’t touch me!”

“I don’t understand…what’s this all about?”

“I KNOW…I KNOW ok!! I know everything…what you’ve done…where you were last night…I know about your past!  Daniel….who are you?!!”  She screamed in his face.

“I can explain…”

“I don’t think you can.  You were with him last night….just answer me that…Yes or no…you slept with him.”

“Yes.”

She screamed.  She came at him with fury.  She hit his chest.  She pushed away from him as he tried to pull her close…tried to calm her.

“I’m sorry…Amanda…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.  He had wanted to talk to her about it he just didn’t know when would ever be a good time. But the time was in front of him now.

“I want you out of here!  Get out!” 

“Where am I going to go, Amanda it’s nearly 11pm.”

She looked at him, her face in beautiful rage. She calmed herself and her features became ice cold.  She smoothed her dress.  “Seems to me that should have been something you thought about before you ruined our marriage.” 

Daniel started then stopped a sentence.  His eyes began watering, a tear dropping from his lash down his cheek.  His world was crashing.

“Do you love him?”

Daniel picked up his keys from the bowl on the foyer table.  He would respect her wishes.  He would go somewhere and they would talk about things after she calmed down. 

“Do you love him?”  She repeated.

“Yes…”  He turned and left the house.

 

\------

Johnny looked at the trophy on his desk.  Kreese had just come in ominously in a cloud of smoke and disappeared in the same cloud.  He ran his fingers over the embossed plaque and thought about the changes his life was taking and how it was snowballing on him faster and faster.  The only thing that made sense was what was in the bottle.  He’d given up trying to make sense any other way.  He had to drink it all away from him.  He hated himself daily for it, but he knew no other way.  Most of his memories were blurred because of it, and at times, especially now…he welcomed it.  He didn’t want to have to remember the scary ghosts at his door…the phantom touches of lovers in the past…the haunting knowledge that he was alone and not even his own legacy was secure.  He was a shell of a frightened man with no plan and nowhere to go from here…nowhere to hide but in fuzzy memories of the past.

 _Oh, you probably won't remember me_  
_It's probably ancient history_  
_I'm one of the chosen few_  
_Who went ahead and fell for you_  
_I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_  
_I fell too fast I feel too much_  
_I thought that you might have some advice to give,_  
_How to be insensitive_

**Author's Note:**

> these are deleted scenes...par usual...and I am TOOO TIRED to get into the whole tournament thing...that might be a rehashing for another day...LOL!! This is just a wrap-around story...whew...


End file.
